Kyle Xendor
Kyle Xendor is a Jedi turned Sith in Jedi Versus Sith.He was apprenticed originally to Ronan Starflare,but then eventually gave in to his hatred and followed in the tradition of his father,Dark Underlord. He lived a wandering life, never in one place for too often, always moving outwards. He was killed off later, to be replaced with Kyle Diath. Early Life Born an orphan on Coruscant's lower levels, Kyle's life was filled with hardships from the beginning, from murderous gangsters to rampaging creatures.Somehow surviving, mostly by his intelligence, he eventually stole a ship and made off, heading for the Outer Rim. It was a hassle at first for him to figure out how to use the ship, leading to several accidents that resulted in hyperspace malfunction within his ship, sending him farther then he had anticipated. Little did he know a tracked had been planted on his ship, which was confused by the sudden jumps. It would return later to haunt him, but for now he was off to the Unknown Regions, to the living planet Zonama Sekot. Training Landing once on Zonama Sekot, where he refueled and rested, he decided to try back at Coruscant. A decideldy unintelligent move, he would think in later years. The boy eventually started towards the city-planet, but was attacked by the owner of his ship, Xan, a pirate of lesser fortune. A dogfight resulted, leading the unfamiliar pilot to get his first try at cold-blooded killing, but that he would lose. Boarding him ,a small fight ensued with Xan, ending when Kyle killing him with a small primal usage of the Force,a sign of his untapped potential. Turning his ship around, he headed back towards the Outer Rim, to Yavin IV ,where he was inducted into the Praxeum. He blossomed for a while there, building his first lightsaber, and learning to control his ability, but eventually, feeling he could do no more, left. He wandered the galaxy,until he realized how to use all his power. He fell, from the light and into the shadows. Fallen Falling to the Dark Side,he travelled to Kashyyyk,where he met his new master,T'Challa Vos.He trained there,learning quickly the Darker,stronger aspect of the Force,then moved on,heading for Taris. After a short respite there, he moved on again, to Kiffu, where he was started in the martial skills of the Mandalorians by General Kaine of the Apocalypse Exchange, where he also bought his first set of armor. He lived there for a month, before feeling he should move on to another place by some higher will. He was killed on Tatooine in a failed bounty mission, finally at peace, and he had ceased wandering. Personality and Traits Kyle was a sharp wit, and a fast blade, but usually thought little and did much. He was a loner, preferring the gurgle of a stream to a loud cantina. He was honorable,something that carried into his Sith days, and believed in a cause, whatever that was. Powers and Abilities Kyle Xendor,taking after the heritage of General Xendor,was a strong lightsaber duelist,usually using dual lightsabers,of which he was an expert in.He used the Force in combination with his lightsaber,and was proficient in Ataru,Soresu,as well as Force Lightning,Push,and Combustion.He eventually developed the skill of Force choke,and greatly used Force speed. Behind the Scenes Kyle Xendor is inspired by multiple characters in the Star Wars Universe,foremost among those Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan, and Anakin Skywalker, in addition to Cade Skywalker. The character was killed by it's writer, Connor Robertson, for a "lack of depth in rp plots, among others". Category:Characters